Secrets and Lies
by Lexigal1984
Summary: Bella has a few secret. She is the daughter of Vladimir, half-sister of Jane and Alec, and a hybrid. Set in NM when they are going to be in front of the three Volturi Brothers. ON HIATUS Personal reasons
1. In front of the Kings

**~* I Don't own anything related to Twilight. I can only dream that one day I can be as good as SM. The first chapter here has a bit from the NM book that is all SM. From the book is in Italic. *~**

**A/N: This is my first story. Review Please, but only constructive criticism comments or positive comments. If you don't like it then don't read. But no one is require to review it is just to let me know you like my work or how I can improve.**

**A/N 2: Edited 3-29-11, It was brought to my attention that I had a lot of grammer errors in this chapter. So I edited the chapter. If I missed something don't be afraid to tell me. I am willing to go back and correct any errors. As I have stated a times I have NO BETA READER. So everyone is my beta reader. I have no clue on how to go and get a Beta Reader. This and CotH are my first stories, so let me know please and Thank you.**

Summary: Bella has a few secret. She is the daughter of Vladimir, half-sister to Jane and Alec, and a hybrid. Set in NM when they are going to be in front of the three Volturi Brothers.

* * *

**BPOV**

When I saw Jane, I put my finger to my lips to keep quiet on who I was. She looked at me and then raised an eyebrow to acknowledge me.

_"Enough." Jane said._

_Felix and Demetri relaxed immediately, stepping back from their offensive positions to blend again with the shadows of the overhanging walls._

_Edward dropped his arms and relaxed his position as well—but in defeat._

_"Jane," he sighed in recognition and resignation._

_Alice folded her arms across her chest, her expression impassive._

_"Follow me," Jane spoke again, her childish voice a monotone. She turned her back on us and drifted silently into the dark._

_Felix gestured for us to go first, smirking._

I rolled my eyes at him, and then got pull down the alley by Edward.

I was surprised on how well my family was hiding their thoughts from Edward. Yes I consider the Volturi my family, even though my father would love it if I would destroy them for him, but I agree to the way they run things.

Before I knew it we were in great hall. And Alec came forward to greet us.

_He smiled, reaching for her. "Jane."_

"Alec," she responded, embracing him. They kissed each other's cheeks on both sides. She probably was telling him to keep his thoughts clear. At first he looked a little confused, but then he looked at us.

"They send you out for one and you come back with two… and a half," he noted, looking at me. "Nice work."

_She laughed—the sound sparkled with delight like a baby's cooing._ Oh how I missed my sister.

I am right now so Happy Jasper isn't here I would be unable to hide my emotions from him.

_"Welcome back, Edward," Alec greeted him. "You seem in a better mood."_

_"Marginally," Edward agreed in a flat voice. I glanced at Edward's hard face, and wondered how his mood could have been darker before._

_Alec chuckled, and examined me as I clung to Edward's side. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?" he asked, _sounding_ skeptical._

_Edward only smiled his expression contemptuous. Then he froze._

_"Dibs," Felix called casually from behind._

I nearly started to laugh, but when Edward started to growl I just rolled my eyes.

_Alice touched Edward's arm. "Patience," she cautioned him._

_They exchanged a long glance, and I wished I could hear what she was telling him. I figured that it was something to do with not attacking Felix, because Edward took a deep breath and turned back to Alec._

_"Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alec said, as if nothing had passed._

_"Let's not keep him waiting," Jane suggested._

I hoped that either Jane or Alec get to Aro before we enter the room and recognize me.

_Edward nodded once._

Alec took off ahead I smiled internally because I knew what he was doing. And I could be happier.

I started to notice what hall we were being led down, to the feeding room. We got to the wooden doors Alec was there holding it open for Jane.

I wanted to groan when Edward pulled me through to the other side of the doors. All I could think this could be either a good thing or a bad thing.

I notice a few member of the guard and the wives were in the room along with Aro. They were talking in low voices. _Aro turned, "Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight. His voice was just a soft sighing._

_He glided to Jane, took her face in his papery hands, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step._

_"Yes, Master." Jane smiled; the expression made her look like an angelic child. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."_

_"Ah, Jane." He smiled, too. "You are such a comfort to me."_

_He turned his misty eyes toward us, and the smile brightened—became ecstatic._

_"And Alice and Bella, too!" he rejoiced, clapping his hands together. "This __is__ a happy surprise! Wonderful!"_

I almost busted laughing at his antics. He always has been excited about anything.

_He turned to our hulking escort. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our __company__. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this." _Knowing this is his way of saying; warn the brother I was here too.

"Yes, Master." Felix nodded and disappeared back the way we came.

"_You see, Edward?" Aro turned and smiled at Edward like a fond but scolding grandfather. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"_

_"Yes, Aro, I am," he agreed, tightening his arm around my waist_, as I narrowed my eyes at Aro.

_"I love a happy ending." Aro sighed._

'Playing games are we Aro just wait until on am not playing the poor helpless human. I will be getting you back' I thought.

_"They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" Aro turned to gaze at Alice with curious, misty eyes. "Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."_

_"Oh, I'm far from infallible." She flashed a dazzling smile. She looked perfectly at ease, except that her hands were balled into tight little fists. "As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."_

'Yeah only because I wanted to come home to my family.' I thought internally grinning.

_"You're too modest," Aro chided. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!"_

'Oh goodie Aro wants another gift for the guard. HA, like I can't do better. The little pixie has nothing on my gifts.' I thought dryly.

_Alice flickered a glance at Edward. Aro did not miss it._ And neither did I, I internally rolled my eyes.

_"I'm sorry; we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro shook his head; his tone was envious_.

I actual had the bit my lip to not laugh at this.

_"And also exponentially more powerful," Edward added dryly._ I internally rolled my eyes as he looked at Alice, and he swiftly explained. _"Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."_

_Alice raised her delicate eyebrows, and Edward inclined his head. Aro didn't miss that either._

_"But to be able to hear from a distance…" Aro sighed, gesturing toward the two of them, and the exchange that had just taken place. "That would be so __convenient__."_

'Ok. Is he trying to blow my cover?' I thought as I bit the inside of my cheek trying hard not to laugh out loud.

_Aro looked over our shoulders. All the other heads turned in the same direction, including Jane, Alec, and Demetri, who stood silently beside us._

_I turned and saw that Felix was back, and behind him were Marcus and Caius._

_"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?"_

Marcus looked bored and lost. I could see a little light in his eyes when he saw me. I still consider him to be like a second father to me, but my suspicions were confirmed at that moment, the rumors of Didyme death were true. I was to run to him and hug him, but couldn't because of the role I was playing in Cullen 'family'. I my mind I knew I wasn't leaving here today with Alice and Edward.

Caius on the other hand was smug, and smirks a little at us. I just prayed he was keeping his thoughts clear and from the look of things he was.

_"Let us have the story," Aro almost sang in his feathery voice._

_Caius gliding toward one of the wooden thrones. Marcus paused beside Aro, and he reached his hand out._

I knew it was to inform Aro of everyone bonds to each other. Aro raised one black brow.

Edward snorted very quietly, and Alice looked at him, curious.

_"Thank you, Marcus," Aro said. "That's quite interesting."_

_Marcus didn't __look__ interested. He glided away from Aro to join Caius, seated against the wall. Aro's and Caius' wives followed silently behind him. I could see that they were dress in to lovely sundresses. They went to stand next to Caius._

_Aro was shaking his head. "Amazing," he said. "Absolutely amazing."_

_Alice's expression was frustrated. Edward turned to her and explained again in a swift, low voice. "Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours."_

I already knew the bond that everyone shared, but now wasn't the time to reveal that.

_Aro smiled. "So convenient," he repeated to himself. Then he spoke to us. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you."_

I looked at Aro and narrowed my eyes at him for a second; I knew he was trying to make me laugh. He continues smiling.

_"It's just so difficult to understand, even now," Aro mused, staring at Edward's arm wrapped around me._ I knew what Aro was talking about immediately and I was glad he was keeping his mind off me. _"How can you stand so close to her like that?"_

_"It's not without effort," Edward answered calmly._

_"But still—la tua cantante! What a waste!"_

I already knew I was his blood singer. It was just a shock since I was a half vampire.

_Edward chuckled once without humor. "I look at it more as a price."_

_Aro was skeptical. "A very high price."_

_"Opportunity cost."_

_Aro laughed. "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…"_

_"Waste it," Edward finished his voice sarcastic now._

_Aro laughed again. "Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him—only he was not so angry."_

_"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well."_

_"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame."_

_"Hardly." Edward sounded impatient. As if he was tired of the preliminaries._

I would have to agree with Edward here. Carlisle control was amazing. And only knew two who were better than him and Edward wasn't one of them. One was being me and the other being Jasper. The only reason he snap at me at the birthday party was he is a empathy and can feel everyone bloodlust and being Edward's singer didn't help. His bloodlust alone was 10 times stronger.

The only reason he didn't snap at me was because Jasper was thinking about coming at me and his instinct told him to protect his meal, if he would have never threw me into the table with the glass plate Jasper would have been fine, and how I know this. I have my sources namely Peter since I couldn't do it.

_"I am gratified by his success," Aro mused. "Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it…__pleases __me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong."_

_Edward didn't reply._

_"But __your__ restraint!" Aro sighed. "I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again—if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed."_

I nearly snorted at what Aro was saying.

Edward gazed back at Aro's admiration with no expression. I knew his face well enough to guess that something was seething beneath the surface. Time had not changed that

_"Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro chuckled. "It makes me thirsty." Edward tensed._

I narrowed my eyes again at Aro's antics. 'Was he trying to get me killed or get me revealed? I know he wants me back but this wasn't the way to go' I thought.

_"Don't be disturbed," Aro reassured him. "I mean her no harm. But I am so curious, about one thing in particular." He eyed me with bright interest. "May I?" he asked eagerly, lifting one hand._

I wanted to laugh so bad at this, but again I bit the inside of my cheek so I didn't laugh I knew Aro wouldn't be able to read me as long as my shield was up and he knew it too. But he also knew I wouldn't be putting it down anytime soon.

_"Ask __her__," Edward suggested in a flat voice._

_"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella," he addressed me directly now. "I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent—so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try—to see if you are an exception for me, as well?_"

The corners of my mouth lift for a split second. Then I turn to look at Edward to make him think I was asking for permission or reassurance.

_Edward nodded in encouragement—whether because he was sure Aro would not hurt me, or because there was no choice_, I knew it was the later of the two going through his mind.

I turned back to Aro and raised my hand slowly in front of me. I made it trembling for good measure.

Aro glided closer, and the look on his face was more confident than his words had been.

_Aro reached out, as if to shake my hand. He smiled down at me._

_Aro's face altered as I watched. The confidence wavered and became first doubt, then incredulity before he calmed it into a friendly mask._

_"So very interesting," he said as he released my hand and drifted back._

My eyes flickered to Edward, and, though his face was composed, I thought he seemed a little smug.

_Aro continued to drift with a thoughtful expression. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes flickering between the three of us. Then, abruptly, he shook his head._

_"A first," he said to himself, "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents…Jane, dear?"_

_"No!" Edward snarled the word. Alice grabbed his arm with a restraining hand. He shook her off._

I had a feeling he was going to be stupid and jump in front of me to block Jane. What an Idiot! I know what Jane can do, and I was never going to be on the receiving end of her power without my shield up.

_Little Jane smiled up happily at Aro. "Yes, Master?"_

_Edward was truly snarling now, the sound ripping and tearing from him, glaring at Aro with baleful eyes. The room had gone still, everyone watching him with amazed disbelief _(and I was one of them), _as if he were committing some embarrassing social faux pas. I saw Felix grin hopefully and move a step forward. Aro glanced at him once, and he froze in place, his grin turning to a sulky expression._

'Man him and Emmett would get a long beautifully' I thought.

_Then he spoke to Jane. "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune __to you__."_

I could barely hear Aro over Edward's furious growls. _He let go of me, moving to hide me from their view. Caius ghosted in our direction, with his entourage, to watch._

_Jane turned toward us with a beatific smile._

_"Don't!" Alice cried as Edward launched himself at the little girl._

_Before I could react, before anyone could jump between them, before Aro's bodyguards could tense, Edward was on the ground._

I bit my lip to stop from laughing at his idiotic move to protect me.

Jane was smiling only at him now. I was proud of my little sister on what she could do to others, even though I have her gift as well as many others. You see I have the ability to absorb any power no matter from human or vampire. I can choose which power I can take. And I can also turn them off so I don't use them. But I didn't turn on Edward's mind reading because I would have blown my cover listen to them. Anyways I think it enough play and Jane look like she is having way too much fun with this.

_"Stop!" I shrieked, my voice echoing in the silence, jumping forward to put myself between them. But Alice wrapped her arms around me in her grasp and ignored my struggles._ I could have had, but I have playing the weak human. _No sound escaped Edward's lips as he cringed against the stones_. I have to say he is taking this like a champ.

_"Jane," Aro recalled her in a tranquil voice. She looked up quickly, still smiling with pleasure, her eyes questioning. As soon as Jane looked away, Edward was still._

_Aro inclined his head toward me._

_Jane turned her smile in my direction._

_I didn't even meet her gaze. I watched Edward from the prison of Alice's arms._

_"He's fine," Alice whispered in a tight voice. As she spoke, he sat up, and then sprang lightly to his feet. His eyes met mine, and they were horror-struck._

_I looked at Jane, and she no longer smiling. She glared at me, her jaw clenched with the intensity of her focus._

Nothing happened, just as I suspected. Man I need to get my family an award for the awesome acting.

_Edward was by my side again. He touched Alice's arm, and she surrendered me to him._

_Aro started to laugh. "Ha, ha. ha," he chuckled. "This is wonderful!"_

_Jane hissed in frustration, leaning forward like she was preparing to spring._

_"Don't be put out, dear one," Aro said in a comforting tone, placing a hand on her shoulder. "She confounds us all."_

_Jane's upper lip curled back ever her teeth as she continued to glare at me._

_"Ha, ha, ha," Aro chortled again. "You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once—just out of curiosity." He shook his head in admiration._

'Yeah and I remember that day, ha best day ever' I thought laughing internally.

Edward glared, disgusted.

_"So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed._

_Edward and Alice stiffened. This was the part they'd been waiting for_. I began to tremble with anticipation, but someone could have taken it as me being scared.

_"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."_

_Edward hesitated. From the corner of my eye, I saw both Felix and Jane grimace. I would have too but still playing human._

_Edward seemed to weigh each word before he spoke it. "I'd… rather… not."_

_"Alice?" Aro asked, still hopeful. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"_

_"No, thank you," Alice said._

_"And you, Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrows._

Edward hissed, probably thinking it was too low for my ears. I stared at Aro blankly. I had a feeling we still needed to stall.

_It was Caius who broke the silence._

'Bless you Caius for getting to attention off of me for a little while' I thought.

_"What?" he demanded of Aro; his voice, though no more than a whisper, was flat._

_"Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro chided him affectionately. "I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"_

I internally rolled my eyes at this.

_Caius looked away with a caustic expression. Jane's eyes sparked with indignation at the comparison._

Edward was fuming beside me. I could hear a rumble in his chest, building toward a growl. I could tell his temper was getting the better of him and he was being stupid.

_"No, thank you," I spoke up in barely more than a whisper_, making my voice break in fright to keep up pretenses.

_Aro sighed. "That's unfortunate. Such a waste."_

_Edward hissed. "Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to __this __room. So much for your laws."_

_The tone of his voice surprised me. He sounded irate, but there was something deliberate about his delivery—as if he'd chosen his words with great care._

_"Of course not." Aro blinked, astonished. "We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you."_

'Oh Heidi is fishing. Mm, I miss blood, I haven't had any in over a year' I thought practically drooling. 'Focus Bella, Focus. Act human.'

_"Aro," Caius hissed. "The law claims them."_

_Edward glared at Caius. "How so?" he demanded. He must have known what Caius was thinking, but he seemed determined to make him speak it aloud._

_Caius pointed a skeletal finger at me. "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets." His voice was papery thin._

_"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," Edward reminded him._

'Touché' I thought.

_Caius's face twisted into a new expression. Was it supposed to be a smiled._

_"Yes," he agreed. "But when __they__ are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not," he scoffed._

_"I wouldn't—," I began, still whispering. Caius silenced me with an icy look tell me to behave and shut up._

_"Nor do you intend to make her one of us," Caius continued. "Therefore, she is vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only __her__ life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."_

_Edward bared his teeth._

'Ha, like they would actually kill me' I thought.

_"That's what I thought," Caius said, with something akin to pleasure. Felix leaned forward, eager._

_"Unless…" Aro interrupted. He looked unhappy with the way the conversation had gone. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?"_

_Edward pursed his lips, hesitating for a moment before he answered. "And if I do?"_

_Aro smiled, happy again. "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle." His expression turned more hesitant. "But I'm afraid you would have to mean it."_

_Aro raised his hand in front of him._

_Caius, who had begun to scowl furiously, relaxed._

_Edward's lips tightened into a fierce line. He stared into my eyes, and I stared back._

I already knew he wasn't going to do that. Was it really such a loathsome idea? Would he rather _die _than change me? Even though I couldn't be change my venom would cancels out any other venom that entered my system (just like James if his venom would have been left alone then I would have a lot of explaining to do).

_Edward stared down at me with a tortured expression._

_And then Alice stepped away from us, forward toward Aro. We turned to watch her. Her hand was raised like his._

_She didn't say anything, and Aro waved off his anxious guard as they moved to block her approach. Aro met her halfway, and took her hand with an eager, acquisitive glint in his eyes._

_He bent his head over their touching hands, his eyes closing as he concentrated. Alice was motionless, her face blank. I heard Edward's teeth snap together. No one moved. Aro seemed frozen over Alice's hand._

_Moments passed, and then Aro's voice broke the silence._

_"Ha, ha, ha," he laughed, his head still bent forward. He looked up slowly, his eyes bright with excitement. "That was __fascinating__!"_

_Alice smiled dryly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."_

'Awe Alice didn't life having her whole life read. Poor baby' I thought coldly.

_"To see the things you've seen—especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" He shook his head in wonder._

_"But that will," she reminded him, voice calm._

_"Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there's no problem."_

_Caius looked bitterly disappointed—a feeling he seemed to share with Felix and Jane._

_"Aro," Caius complained._

_"Dear Caius," Aro smiled. "Do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household… Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!"_

_"Then we are free to go now?" Edward asked in an even voice._

_"Yes, yes," Aro said pleasantly. "But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!"_

_"And we will visit you as well," Caius promised, his eyes suddenly half-closed like the heavy-lidded gaze of a lizard. "To be sure that you follow through on your side. If were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances."_

_Edward's jaw clenched tight, but he nodded once._

_Caius smirked and drifted back to where Marcus still sat, unmoving and uninterested._

_Felix groaned._

_"Ah, Felix." Aro smiled, amused. "Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience."_

"I am not leaving" I stated before Edward and Alice could try and leave with me.

Shock covered Edward's and Alice's faces. Aro raised an eyebrow, and a few of the guard trying to feint interest.

"Bella we need to leave now before Heidi gets here. I don't want you to get hurt. Accidents do happen." Edward said with a worried expression.

I pushed out my shield to cover everyone but Edward and Alice. I signaled Aro to know it was safe. Edward eyes widen with shock and looked around the room.

"What just happened why can't I hear anyone now?" Edward asked.

I moved out of Edward reach and into Demetri grasp. He brought me over to my sister and brother.

"I put my shield up to protect the ones who I think of as family Edward. I am tired of hiding who I am." I said. The doors open to the feeding room and…..


	2. Bella's history

**~*Disclaimer: I Don't own anything related to Twilight. I can only dream that one day I can be as good as SM. *~**

Summary: Bella has a few secret. She is the daughter of Vladimir, half-sister of Jane and Alec, and a hybrid. Set in NM when they are going to be in front of the three Volturi Brothers.

**Previously:**

_I pushed out my shield to cover everyone but Edward and Alice. I signaled Aro to know it was safe. Edward eyes widen with shock and looked around the room._

"_What just happened why can't I hear anyone now?" Edward asked._

_I moved out of Edward reach and into Demetri grasp. He brought me over to my sister and brother._

"_I put my shield up to protect the ones I think of as family Edward. I am tired of hiding who I am." I said. The doors open the feeding room and….._

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

I watched as the other members of the Cullen's Coven walked in confused onto why they were brought to Volterra, Italy to the Volturi Castle.

"Ah, Carlisle dear friend, Welcome back to Volterra!" exclaimed Aro excitedly.

Carlisle looked around the room noticing me next to Jane and Alec. I could tell he was curious as to why I was standing near them instead of Edward and Alice.

"It good to be back in Volterra, but I am curious as to why my family and I was brought here?" asked Carlisle.

"Soon dear friend, but if possible go stand by the east wall. For Heidi will be joining us shortly, don't worry your _family_will not have to join us in feeding but we need in one spot to make sure your family won't be tempted to join." Aro stated.

"And how are you to do that some of our members don't have the restraint to withstand the smell of blood. And would Bella be standing with us while you feed?" asked Carlisle as his family moved to the eastern wall. I put up my physical shield around them as soon as they were in place.

I spoke before Aro had a chance, "No I will not be standing near your family during the feeding. As for how you be protected from the smell of blood. I put up my physical shield around all of you. And other questions will be answered after we feed, and yes I said we."

As soon as I stop speaking Demetri handed me my Volturi cloak to put on. As the doors to the room opened the cloak was in place. Heidi along with a group of humans came into the room.

"Welcome to Volterra!" said Aro.

Once every human was in the room the doors were shut and everyone aside from the Cullens lunged at the humans to feed. I moaned as the hot liquid ran down my throat. Since I haven't had a drink of blood in over a year. I was in heaven, and didn't spill a single drop.

I know that Cullens are in shock because it is now obvious I was not human, and probably discussed that I'm not on their diet.

Once finished with feeding, a small portion of the guard took the bodies to get rid of them and another portion cleaned the blood that was spilled by others. The whole process took 20 minutes.

I turn to the Cullens and said, "Now I know you have question and we will be willing to answer all of them, but I think it is time for you all to know my history. So if you can hold your question to the end they will be answered." I waited for a response. Carlisle nodded for me to proceed.

"I was born about 50 A.D. to Anya and Vladimir. And yes I mean Vladimir from the Romanian Coven. I am a hybrid half vampire half human.

"My mother died same day I was born since I had to chew my way out of her stomach since the sac was the same as vampire skin, but before she died she called me Isabella.

"At first my father didn't want anything to do with me so took care of myself for about 10 years. I reached full maturity at the age of 7 looking about 18. I can eat human food as well as blood. I prefer blood though. I can't go to long without blood the longest I can go is 2 years but the bloodlust would catch up to me. And that isn't a pretty site." I chuckled and continue with my story.

"After 10 years I ran across my father again. He was stun to say the least. I look a lot like my mother and some of him, but that wasn't what interested him in me. It was the power I have. You see I can absorb any power. I can choose the powers I absorb, I can combine them, and I can turn them off so I don't use them.

"Anyways he saw that if he had me he would be powerful. And he wasn't wrong, because all I want is to be accepted. Being alone since birth can be taxing on a person. So I accepted his offer.

"For 540 years no one tried to take over, but the way Vladimir and Stephen ruled was wrong. But who was I to try to take over I didn't want to be alone again, nor did I want to rule the whole vampire race.

"Then one day there was an uprising. Everyone in the throne room froze in place I didn't know what was going on. Aro came into the room with his brothers and a few others. Needless to say they were shocked that I didn't freeze like the rest of them. Aro called out to me to listen to reason before I attack. And I told him, 'I will give you a the benefit to explain yourself, but do it quickly for I have no patients on what you have done to my father and his brother.' Then he said, 'I have heard of your power so why don't I just show you since you have already absorbed my power.' I nodded and walked over to him touching his hand see his and his brothers plan on how they intend to rule our kind. I could only but agree with them. I told him, 'I agree with your way of ruling, but I only ask don't harm my Father and his brother. I am still his daughter, even if he doesn't treat me as such.' He nodded in agreement. I thank him as he signals his guard to take care of the guard in the castle, leaving only Vladimir and Stephen alive.

"After everything was done Alec released Vladimir and Stephen. They were shocked at scene in front of them. Vladimir said, 'Isabella attack them, they are going to harm us and take over.' I told him, 'I know their plans, and I can't help but agree with them. It time for your reign to be over father. I can't stand beside you anymore for the way you rule our kind is wrong. It's time for a change. But I requested them to spare yours and Stephen's life.' Then Vladimir said one of the most harmful things to me," I look down with a tear rolling down my cheek. Marcus came up and hugged me. I silently thanked him, "'I should have never taken you in, you worthless little brat. You've been nothing but trouble for us.'

"I was shocked to say the least. My own father thought I was worthless. It was heartbreaking. Then the next thing that shocked me even more Marcus along with few of the guard and his brothers all growled. At that time Marcus spoke to Vladimir, 'You are the worthless one to treat your own daughter with such disrespect. She protected you almost all her life. And asked us to spare your lives and this is how you repay her for her kindness. You should be grateful that you have a daughter like her. Since our kind can't have children. I would be honored to have a daughter like her and proud of her too.' I was in tears at Marcus words. And as he spoke I noticed the connection between us grew. And to this day I consider Marcus my father.

"Marcus turn to me and said then, 'Child you don't have to stay with him and be unhappy, you can come with us and live the rest of your eternity with us. I sure you can see the bonds that are forming between everyone, I already see you as a daughter will you come with us? I know my mate will also see you as a daughter.' I thought for a second and then told him yes.

"Then we left as we left we warn Vladimir and Stephen that they will never be able to rule again, and will spent the rest of eternity roaming alone only having each other as company.

"I met Didyme and she adore me. She was the mother I never had. As time went on I trained the guard, and I was the one assigned the most dangerous missions. For the last 1300 years I was on back to back missions and training new guards. The last mission I was assigned was to clear the southern wars, back in 1850's. Once I was done I went on a much need vacation. Since I can blend into the human sociality without anyone knowing what I was. I picked people to be my family and created memories of me being their daughter. When it was time to leave I would remove them. I would also send letter to my Family here letting them know I was still alive and well. I did this to Charles and Renee. As soon as I got on the plane to Italy I removed the memories from everyone who knew me, except for you all. I don't see why I should since you are like half of me.

"So now that you know my history. Do you have any question for me?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell us at the beginning? Why act human to us?" asked Carlisle.

"You at first assumed I was human. And I wasn't sure I could trust you. Yes you are animal drinkers, but it in our instinct not to trust. And even though I was sending letters to Aro I never received letter back because I never put a return address. So I never knew anything about you. I wasn't in Italy when you were there. I was on a reconnaissance mission. That took a while to gather information. Yes I could have used Aro gift on you, but everyone needs privacy in their own mind. The only gift I ever used around you and your coven was my mental shield and my ability to see the future here and there after we were being chased by James' coven. No matter when I came out I always saw a bad outcome. So I stayed quite, until now when I saw a better outcome. About a month ago I saw us coming to Volterra so I sent a letter to Aro informing him to invite your coven to be here today. So you all could learn who I really was." I told them.

"What powers have you absorbed?" asked Jasper.

I smiled, "I have Mind Reading, Life Reading, Empathy, Seer that can see all outcomes to a choice, Pain Dealer, Freeze all Senses, Read Relationships, Change Relationship, Tracker, Change Memories, Shield Mental, Physical, and Empathic, Mind Control, Knowledgeable, Telepathic, Telekinetic, Teleportation, Elemental, Healer(Bring anything back to life), and Shape Shifter." I told them.

"That reminds me Marcus do you have Didyme's ashes?" I asked Marcus. He nodded, "Good could you have someone get them for me." Just then Felix rushed from the room.

5 minutes later Felix was back with Didyme's ashes. "Would you be a dear and dump them out on the floor?" He did just that. I wave my hand over the ashes and they start to form Didyme. Only that was done I blew the ash away from her actual body then kissed her cheek. She started to open her eyes and everyone gasped.

Didyme looked at me. "Welcome home my daughter." And she gave me a hug.

Marcus rushed over and looked over Didyme. "How?" Then he looked at me. "You truly are a blessing my child and I am proud to call you my daughter." He hugged me.

"I would do anything for family I am just sorry I couldn't get home sooner to do this, but it better late than never." I told him.

Everyone in the room was in awe at what just happened.

Emmett broke the silent first. "Whoa that was awesome. So you are like some super vamp huh?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Yeah something like that."

"Cool." He grinned widely, and then he opened his arms to get a hug. I couldn't turn down one of Emmett's bear hugs. So I ran at vampire speed into his arms to get a hug. I heard a few chuckles and giggles from everyone.

"So what is going to happen now?" asked Carlisle.

"If you want you can stay as our guest. Or you can leave." I informed him.

He nodded looking deep in thought then he said, "Are you going to be coming with us?"

I shook my head, "No this is my home. And it is time for me to get back to my duties. In which I apologize right now for invading your coven privacy for the protection to the brothers is higher than anyone else privacy. I am the leader of the guard and daughter of Marcus and Didyme, and my duty comes first."

"I understand and I am sure others in my family understand also. I think we will stay to make sure you are ok. It is still a lot to take in that you are not human. If that is ok with everyone." said Carlisle.

"That is perfectly fine old friend." said Aro. I walked over to Aro, lifted my mental shield to him alone, and touched his hand to inform him of all the information I got just recently. He nodded to me and I walked back over to Alec and Jane.

Aro said, "Well let's get back to business. I just had something interesting brought to my attention."…

* * *

**AN: I know Jasper wasn't change until 1863. I had her clear out the Southern Wars before he was changed. Because I remember the wars are never ending and was cleared before Maria made her army. So tell me what you think so far?**


	3. Deceit from within

AN: Thank you to Saissister, hlwareham, ellaryne, SkylarBlack, heathermea, and kelleygirl for reviewing, and thank you to all those who added my story to your alerts and/or favorites. I am trying to write this story as fast as I can for everyone. I am doing this without a Beta reader. This chapter feels to me like I am missing something just not sure what. I rewrote it a few time but never found the missing part. I am willing to take suggestion if you think it needs something. I will try and add it in the next chapter. Thank you for reading my work and your support.

**~*Disclaimer: I Don't own anything related to Twilight. I can only dream that one day I can be as good as SM. *~**

Summary: Bella has a few secret. She is the daughter of Vladimir, half-sister of Jane and Alec, and a hybrid. Set in NM when they are going to be in front of the three Volturi Brothers.

**AN: WARNING there is cursing in the chapter.**

**Previously:**

"_I understand and I am sure others in my family understand also. I think we will stay to make sure you are ok. It is still a lot to take in that you are not human. If that is ok with everyone." said Carlisle._

"_That is perfectly fine old friend." said Aro. I walked over to Aro, lifted my mental shield to him alone, and touched his hand to inform him of all the information I got just recently. He nodded to me and I walked back over to Alec and Jane._

_Aro said, "Well let's get back to business. I just had something interesting brought to my attention."…_

* * *

**BPOV**

Carlisle interrupted Aro, "Are you sure you want my family in here for this Aro. We could seek out our rooms. So you can talk business to your guards."

"You will want to be in here for this. This involves your _family_. There has been a lot of lies and deceit going on that you and your family should know about. But first I know Bella wants to say something to Jasper." Aro said. He nodded to me informing me that I had the floor.

I walked over to Jasper, took his hand, and looked him in the eye then said, "Jasper I never blamed you for what happened on my birthday. I know it wasn't only your bloodlust you were feeling; because of your gift you felt everyone's bloodlust in the room that night. And since I am Edward's singer his is 10 times higher than normal. You are stronger than you think you are. You are fighting your natural instinct. I may not be fully a human, but I do have blood in my veins. So I am just as tempting." I chuckled a little and Jasper smirked.

"Thank you Bella for understanding." Jasper said. I hugged him. He froze for a few seconds then returned the hug. After pulling away I gave him a quick peck on his cheek and walked back to Jane and Alec. I nodded to Aro to let him know that I was done with what I had to say to Jasper.

"Alright it has come to my attention that 2 of your members have been using other people within your coven Carlisle that you and your _family_ should know about. Alice and Edward have been abusing their gifts, and used Jasper but also Bella." Aro said. The other Cullens gasped in shock at this new information.

"And how are doing this old friend?" Carlisle asked narrowing his eyes at Edward and Alice as they look away sheepishly.

"They have been keeping mates apart, but also trying to control them. Since Jasper is the God of War, and being able to control him, would make anyone seem powerful, since they had no clue on who Bella was they only knew she was a shield with great potential. They also have been telling Jasper and Bella that Jasper is mated to Alice and Bella is mated to Edward, then they go behind their _mates_ back and have an affair with each other. When they are in fact mated to each other." said Aro.

Jasper was growling and being held back by Emmett. Jasper eyes were pitch black. Emmett was struggling with Jasper. I walked back up to Jasper, "Bella stay back he isn't in control when he is like this." Emmett pleaded with me. I rolled my eyes and continue on. As I reached Jasper I put my hand on his cheek. He instantly calmed down, and looked at me.

"You are not alone in this. They will pay for their crimes against us." I told him.

"How did you calm him down so fast did you use you empathic ability?" asked Emmett in total shock at what just happened.

"No I didn't use my empathic ability. Emmett when you get mad at a game who can calm you down the fastest? It's Rosalie, right. And Esme when you are upset who calms you down? It's Carlisle, right. As Aro stated Edward and Alice were keeping mates apart." They nodded at the answers. And shock at the last thing I said. I turn to Jasper and told him. "I will never force you into a relationship Jasper just thought you should know this information."

"I thank you for the information. Just give me time to process all of it." Jasper said confused.

"I understand. But remember you are not alone in this, and I know I am not the only who would say this. You also have Peter and Charlotte." Just as I finished saying this his phone beeped.

**JPOV**

"_Damn right fucker and don't forget us again"_ was the text I received from Peter. I couldn't help but smile a little at it. He always just knows shit, and he told me about Alice in the past but I didn't want to believe him. I should have since he never steer me wrong before, but I didn't want to be alone.

I have always felt something towards Bella, but ignored it because of Alice. Bella's emotions were always so strong and pure. I could help but being drawn to her. And now finding out it was ok to feel the things I felt for her. I can't believe I let Alice manipulate me for 50 years.

"I will let you decide a punishment for Alice and Edward, Carlisle. Since they are in your coven, but if it was us to punish them it would be death for them, for we don't take it lightly on keeping mates apart nor wronging one of our own members. I will let you go to your rooms to discuss this over with your other members. Bella will you be a dear and show them to their rooms." Aro said.

"Certainly, Master." Bella said.

"Thank you, old friend for everything you have brought to our attention. My family and I have a lot to discuss." Carlisle said as he bowed his head.

We all turned and followed Bella to our rooms. We were in the northern wing at the end of hall, "These 6 rooms are yours to use, make yourselves comfortable for you are our guests. If you need anything just ring the service line here and someone will be with you shortly." She bowed her head and started to back the way we came.

"Bella wait, can we talk to you?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yes certainly." She told him.

"I know you don't fully consider us family to you, but I do think you should be in the decision on their punishment, since you were also wronged by their actions." said Carlisle.

"I appreciate you willing for me to be here on the decision. I will try and help make suggestions." Bella said.

"Before we can go any farther I would like a few question answered first that those two can only answer, and Bella since you are here I know we will at least get to the bottom of this without the lies." I said. Bella nodded as I got worry from Edward and Alice...


	4. Answers & Punishment

AN: Thank you to kelleygirl, IzzyJasper4ever, cosmogirl666, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, supernaturalNUT, SkylarBlack, heathermea, city bookworm, books of fantisy15, and amaris12345 for reviewing, and thank you to all those who added my story to your alerts and favorites. I am trying to write this story as fast as I can for everyone. I am doing this without a Beta reader. I am willing to take suggestion if you think it needs something. I will try and add it in the next chapter. And I want to Thank amaris12345 for making a few valid points in her review and I will be adding all that into my story. Thank you for reading my work and your support.

**~*Disclaimer: I Don't own anything related to Twilight. I can only dream that one day I can be as good as SM. *~**

Summary: Bella has a few secret. She is the daughter of Vladimir, half-sister of Jane and Alec, and a hybrid. Set in NM when they are going to be in front of the three Volturi Brothers.

**AN: WARNING there is cursing in the chapter. And Laurent never went to see Bella. So he never died.**

**Previously:**

"_I appreciate you willing for me to be here on the decision. I will try and help make suggestions." Bella said._

"_Before we can go any farther I would like a few question answered first that those two can only answer, and Bella since you are here I know we will at least get to the bottom of this without the lies." I said. Bella nodded as I got worry from Edward and Alice..._

* * *

**JPOV**

"Why so worried Edward and Alice. Are you worried that the truth is finally going to come out? No matter. Now let's get on with the questions. How long was this affair going on?" I asked.

Alice bowed her head then answered quietly, "About a month after you had proposed to me."

My eyes widen, "That was 45 years ago. Why didn't you end things with me? Why did you tell me we were mated if Edward was your actual mate?" I yelled.

Edward growled at me, "Don't talk to her like that. And as Aro said we wanted power over you. Better question is to Bella why were you with me?" I had to agree that was a better question.

Bella squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes to Edward, "You want to know why I was with you. Well since you are actually being truthful and the rest of the family needs to know why also. I was with you because Jasper was with Alice, and I don't go around messing up other peoples relationships. Yes I felt the mates pull, but Jasper was happy and that is all I wanted, and I was happy just being near him. If the only way into your family was through you then so be it. I grew to love you Edward during the time I spent with you, but I was in love with Jasper. I was willing to stay beside you to be near him and watch him be happy with Alice. I didn't know anything of what you two were planning because I never used my gift except for my shield and occasionally seeing the future. Yes I would have told everyone who I was eventually, but you left me." she said. "How were you two eluding Jasper's gift making him not notice that you weren't mates, Alice?" That was another valid point. I also noticed the other Cullens were quite in shock on how things were coming out.

Alice sighed then said, "Jasper and I have been together for 50 years. For the first 5 years I was trying to get him to see that we were meant to be together. Yes I felt the mating pull to Edward but I was focused on getting Jasper to love me. I knew who he was before I met him at the diner. I also knew about Edward being my mate. I saw a vision of Edward and me ruling over the vampire race. Jasper was to help with that. I lusted for that power. At first I didn't know I would have to get together with him to have that vision happen, but right before he walk into the diner I had another vision where it didn't happen. That is why when I met him at the diner I told him we were meant to be together the vision went back to us ruling. So I used his loneliness against him. I didn't know anything about you two being mates until the day you showed up at school. Why did you stay in Fork after we left?" I was pissed to say the least. I was having a hard time controlling my beast again. Just then Bella touched my arm and all was calm. I sent my gratitude to her. She smile and nodded.

"Well I stayed in Fork to learn what I could about the shape shifters down in La Push. They start to phase again a little before you all left Forks. When I left there was 5 wolves so far, but I could tell there was going to be at least 3 more that shifted after I left. I learned quite a bit during my time with them. Aro already has the information that I collected." Bella said then turned to me and asked, "Jasper why didn't you notice the mates pull?"

"I did notice it. I was ignoring it because I thought Alice was my mate. I kept pushing my feeling for you aside because I felt I owed Alice for saving me from myself. I was in denial on my feeling for you." I said. I felt ashamed on not seeing any of this soon.

"You have no reason to be ashamed Jasper they fooled everyone, and used your loneliness against you." Bella comforted me. "Does anyone have any more questions?" she waited a minute to see if anyone wanted to ask anything. "No, ok let's start on the discussion on their punishment."

**BPOV**

As soon as I finished talking I cut off all senses and turn off Edward's and Alice's gifts. "Ok as of right now Edward and Alice have no clue what is being said. They should not have a say in their punishment."

"I would have to agree with you there Bella and Thank you." said Carlisle. Carlisle hesitated for a moment then said, "I have no clue how to go about punishing them. I am always a peaceful person would like to resolve this without violence. Does anyone have any suggestion?"

"Sorry everything I can think of involves violence. Like tearing them apart and scatter their body part around the globe so it takes time for them to reassemble themselves." suggested Rosalie.

"I like that idea" exclaimed Emmett excitedly. I shook my head at him trying not to laugh, but couldn't remove the smirk on my face.

"Only you Emmett." muttered Jasper. I turned and notice he was predicament as me…trying not to laugh with a smirk. He is actually quite handsome. I am glad I have my emotional shield up because he would be feeling my emotions and I don't want to influence his decision because of my emotions. Just then Jasper pulled me from my thoughts. "I don't think that is the best option. It would feel like they are getting off to easily. Would you agree Bella?"

"Yes I would. Hmm, since they are under the impression that the Volturi are evil. I would suggest they serve the as guard for…um…a century? There's not any violence involved except on certain missions and we can't guarantee that all mission are easy or safe, but they may learn that the Volturi is all bad and we have a job to do here. Yes outside of these walls we have be bad ass, but in here we are not that bad. We are people like everyone else. I am sure you remember that during your time here Carlisle. Shoot if I wanted I could rule right alongside the brothers but I don't want that power. I prefer to stay low and not known by many. I have seen what power does to people and don't want to be driven crazy by that kind of power. I know I am the most powerful because of my gifts. I honestly would give it all up to live a normal life like you the Cullens. Dammit I am babbling why didn't anyone stop me?" I said.

It was silent for a moment then Carlisle cleared his throat and said, "Um, because some of us are in shock and awe. I can't speak for everyone because I don't have Jasper's gift, but I know feel that after everything you just said. I do remember that it wasn't all bad in here, and that was a great suggestion Bella. Do you think the brothers would go for it though?"

"I can go and talk to them to see what they think and if they are willing to go with it, and if they do or don't I will come back and inform you of their decision, but if do I will release them two and we can inform them of their punishment." I told Carlisle.

"Sounds like a plan. We will be here when you get back." said Carlisle.

I bowed my head then turned to head to talk to the brothers. When I was outside the throne room I could tell something was amiss. I walked into the throne room I noticed the Denali Coven in there. I saw Laurent in front of Aro just letting go of his hand, I nodded towards Eleazar and he nodded back.

"Bella it's good to see you. I take it that the talk with the Cullen was good, yes?" said Aro.

"It was master. I came here to discuss that with you, but what is the matter I sense something isn't right." I asked. I noticed Laurent was in shock that I was having a casual conversation with the brothers. As far as he knew I was a human calling Aro master.

"Nothing you need to worry about at this time my dear. It's just news that we were just inform about. We will discuss it later with you. What did you want to discuss with us?" said Aro.

I sighed, "Okay we will discuss the news that you got later. I came to discuss the punishment for Edward and Alice. The Cullens don't want to go a violent route on their punishment so I suggest that Edward and Alice work for the guard for at least a century. I told them that some of the mission that they will be on won't always be easy or safe, but during their time with us maybe they will learn we are not as bad as we seem to the outside world. Edward and Alice has no clue what was discussed because I blocked all their senses and turn off their gifts as well. So what do you think of this punishment for them?" I informed the brothers.

Aro touched Marcus' and Caius' hand. The Denali's stand quiet the whole time. I waited for brothers to discuss the punishment over…

**JPOV (After Bella left the room)**

We watched as Bella left all was quiet for a few minutes then Rosalie said, "So what are you going to do about you and Bella?"

"I honestly have no clue on what to do. I have feeling for her. I always have, but I denied my feeling because of Alice, and now finding out that I was allowed to have feelings for her because she is my mate it's almost too much to take in. Now I am also worried that since I was used not by one but two people who I thought loved me, and I am empathy and they fooled me, to be rulers over the vampire race. I don't know if Bella won't use me also because she lied to us about who she was. In a way I am glad that she never told us who she was because I can only imagine what they would have done to her. She is the kindest person I have ever met but I can't help but wonder if it is all an act." I growled in frustration.

"I highly doubt she like Alice or Maria, son. As she said if wanted to she could rule with the brothers. Well honest I think she could take over without anyone help. She is the most powerful vampire in existence, but as she said she doesn't want that kind of power. When she told us that she would give up her gift just to be normal, I notice there was a genuine longing for that. I honestly believe her, and you weren't the only one who was used not once but twice by people who she thought loved her, her father and then Edward. Just give things a chance. You'll regret it later if you just let her go." Carlisle said.

I hung my head and mutter, "Your right. I will try and see how things go."

**BPOV**

After about 15 minutes Aro let go of their hands then said, "That is fine with us, but are you sure you want this because they will be working under you for a century." This shocked Laurent even more. He was also confused how I could hold that much power as a human to be above Edward and Alice in the guard.

"Yes master I know this and I am positive. Laurent to make you less confused I am the Leader of the Guard and I am not Human I am a hybrid. Eleazar can tell you more." I told them.

Aro smiled, "Very well dear one. Go and inform the Cullens on our decision, and once you are done bring the Cullens and yourself back here. And we will discuss the news we got. It involves everyone."

I bowed my head, "Very well master. I will bring them here once we are done with informing Edward and Alice of their punishment." And with that I turned and headed to Cullen rooms. I noticed Jasper was deep in thought when I walked in. "They agreed to the punishment. I am going to release them now so we can inform them and get back to the throne room. Aro has something he needs to discuss with all of us." I told the Cullens. I then released Edward and Alice. "A decision been made on your punishment."

I looked to Carlisle for him to pick up where I left off since this is his coven, "Your punishment is that you will serve for the Volturi as guard for a century. Maybe when you are here you will learn that they are more than just the leaders of our kind. Now let's go to the throne room to see what Aro needs to discuss with us. Bella go ahead and lead the way." I nodded and lead the way back to the throne room…


	5. Briefing & Training

AN: Thank you to Alimor-Chan, SkylerBlack, heathermea, MidnightSeductress13, and NativeMoon95 for reviewing, and thank you to all those who added my story to your alerts and favorites. I am trying to write this story as fast as I can for everyone. I am doing this without a Beta reader. I am willing to take suggestion if you think it needs something. I will try and add it in the next chapter. Thank you for reading my work and your support.

**~*Disclaimer: I Don't own anything related to Twilight. I can only dream that one day I can be as good as SM. *~**

Summary: Bella has a few secret. She is the daughter of Vladimir, half-sister of Jane and Alec, and a hybrid. Set in NM when they are going to be in front of the three Volturi Brothers.

**AN: WARNING there is cursing in the chapter. And Laurent never went to see Bella. So he never died.**

**Previously:**

_I looked to Carlisle for him to pick up where I left off since this is his coven, "Your punishment is that you will serve for the Volturi as guard for a century. Maybe when you are here you will learn that they are more than just the leaders of our kind. Now let's go to the throne room to see what Aro needs to discuss with us. Bella go ahead and lead the way." I nodded and lead the way back to the throne room…_

* * *

**BPOV**

Upon entering the throne room I noticed the Denali's were still there. They bowed there head to us and we returned the gesture. "Masters Edward and Alice have been informed on their punishment and I brought the Cullens as you requested." I told the brothers.

Aro sighed, "Very good dear one. Now, we were just informed recently on certain things that have been going on in Seattle, and from what I learned from Laurent it seems you and the Cullens share the same enemy."

Crap I knew who he was talking about before he even had to say anything else.

"Victoria" Jasper and I said in unison.

Aro nodded, "I had been getting report that activity has been higher than normal there. I sent someone to take a look and I got report of an army being created by Victoria."

"How many so far?" I asked.

"It was up to 15 newborns, but that number is going up. I know that she is building an army to get to you. Assuming that she thinks you are stilling Forks, and the wolves are protecting you." Aro said.

"It's possible. " I said.

Laurent cleared his throat, "Aro if I may?" Aro waved his hand for him to continue, "Bella about 2 months ago Victoria came to me, asking me for a favor. She asked me to go and try to see how difficult it would be to get to you. I told her no I wouldn't. She was angry but understood since I just got my mate." He turned and looked lovingly at Irina, then back to me. "But about a little over a month ago she did call me up and informed me that she ran across someone from the Southern Wars that gave her information on how to build an army. Unfortunately I never got a name I who it was, though she did tell me that the person was looking for someone she lost a long time ago." Why did I have this creeping feeling I knew who it was. All a sudden Jasper phone beeped.

"Peter says it is who we think it is, and he will meet with us later." Jasper said while grimacing.

'Why can that bitch leave well enough alone?' I thought. Everyone turned and looked at me in shock, "What? Did I say that out loud?" Everyone nodded their heads, "Oops." I said while blushing.

Jasper snickered. "Don't feel embarrassed darlin' those were my thoughts also." Jasper said with his accent coming out. I shivered at the sound and thought 'Damn'. I looked around to make sure I kept my thoughts to myself everyone was back looking to Aro except Jasper who had a smirk. 'Damn empathy'

"So Aro, do you want me to take a group to dispose of Victoria and her army? And would you like me to look into the Maria issue?" I asked.

"Hmm, yes it would be wise to get a group to take out Victoria, as well as gathering information on Maria. You choose your team. I would advise you taking Demetri on the second part of your mission. Even though I know you can handle it I don't want you to go alone." Aro said. Caius and Marcus nodded in agreement.

"I will take your advisement under consideration, but I will do this my way. I need to go and talk to my guard, test them and see who is truly ready for this battle I am not talking any more than 2 guard with me. I also need to see who all needs to be retrained, but now I take my leave." I bowed my head and took off to the training room. Only there I rang the bell to bring all guard to the room. I notice the Cullens had followed me also. Once all the guard was here I said, "Welcome Volturi Guard. For those who don't know me, my name is Isabella Volturi. I'm the Leader of the Guard. Today I am here to challenge all of you to hand to hand combat, to see if you have either earned your rank and/or need to be retrained by me, and I am here to see who will be accompanying me on a mission. I also here to let you know this is Edward and Alice first day on the Guard show them what it like to be in the guard, so be kind and respectful you are now also representing me as well as the brothers. If you're having problems with something don't be afraid to come to me or the brothers. We consider everyone in the Volturi, Family. Now any question before we start?" I said.

One of the guard raised his hand and I nodded to him to speak, "How are you the Leader of the Guard, you are only Human." he asked.

I smirked, then used my full speed and had him pinned to the floor before anyone knew what happened I leaned down and talked in his ear and said, "I may look human, but I am far from human. NEVER judge someone on outward appearance. Always be on your guard. Always be wary on who is near you, because you never know when you may be attacked." I stood up and help him up, "You will be first on the hand to hand exercise. And to let you know I am a hybrid, half Vamp, half human. The Brother put me in this position for many reasons which you all will learn over time, but the main one is because of my skills and powers. Is there any more questions? No, Good. If you are not fighting get against the wall." and with that everyone cleared the floor. I crouched at the member of the guard, "What your name boy?"

"My name is Allen, and I am not a boy." He said trying to lunge at me. I easily dodged it.

"Oh really how long have you been turned _Allen_?" I asked as I sneered his name.

"1906" He growled as I laughed, "What so funny?"

"You Hun, you are a boy to me a mere child." I said as he lunged again and I dodge it, "Patients _child._"

I heard Felix whisper to the Cullens, "She is playing with him." It caused me to laugh again.

"I am not a child. You look younger then I." Allen growled.

"Because," I lunged effectively pinning him to the floor yet again. "I may look young but I am 2055 years old. You on the other hand are too quick to go for the kill. You need to work on you patients, and observe your target. I will work on this with you later. Ok now, who next?"

**JPOV**

"What make you think that you are better than us? So what you can take me down it still doesn't show that you are better skilled." said Allen. When I watched him fight I could tell all him weak points, and I would have to agree to Bella's assessments on him, but he was just being an idiot now.

"Hmm, well I guess I can show you why. Does anyone feel the same as Allen here?" Bella asked and look around at the guard. I saw a few raise their hands. "Alright then, who is willing to give me a challenge?" Just then Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec all stepped forward. I saw Bella smirk at them. I started feeling uneasy about this, I knew I had to trust her, but that wasn't easy when we just learn earlier today she wasn't fully human, and now I am trying to keep my beast from getting over-protective over her.

She looked to me and then I felt a calm come over me. She smiled and I smiled back. "Ok you four go all out, No holding back, use your skills try to get me pinned, once you have been pinned no getting up, and No Biting or tearing each other apart. Got it?" they all nod to her, "Good let's begin."

They all crouch and circled Bella, trying to find a weak point on her, but when they got going it was an intricate dance they all move as one. I was utterly amazed how well they worked together, and I can tell everyone was feeling the same. Felix was the first to get pinned. It was a site to see the grace and speed Bella had. She flipped over Demetri, once behind him wrapping one of her arms around his chest while have her leg behind his legs to pull him down backwards. Then Demetri was successfully pinned also. Everyone noticed Alec using his gift to get her down, but she dodged it. She went like she was going take Alec, but changed her target at the last second pinning Jane to the floor. After Jane was down it was nothing to get Alec down.

She stood up then turned to the Guard. "As you seen here is everything I taught them. So is there anymore doubt on my ability to lead or skills?" All the guard shook their heads including the family. "Good now team up one on one and begin so me what you can do?" The guard immediately got to it.

Felix walked up to Bella and said, "You should have issued the pinning rule. I would have gotten you down eventually."

"Felix we don't have the time to mock fight like that, and what make you think you would have, you were the one that went down first." Bella said while still watch the guard fight.

"Oh you know I was going easy on you." Felix said as Bella snorted then she turned to him stare at him.

"Really, because I seem to remember I told you no holding back. Why would you disobey a direct order Felix?" Everyone stopped fighting and was watching them.

"I…um thought you…would be out of practice." Felix gulped as he stuttered.

"Oh from what I have seen the guard that has been trained by you in my absence is not up to par as the rest. You were doing a half ass job on your duties on training. I know I taught you better than that Felix." She looked around then said, "Did I tell you, you can stop? No I did not." Everyone quickly got back to doing the one on one.

Felix looked down in shame, "Sorry I wasn't fulfilling my duties it won't happen again."

Bella sighed then shook her head, "See that it doesn't. I will work with you, The Guard that was under you, and Edward and Alice when I get back from the mission. Ok that enough everyone. Jane and Alec you will be accompanying me on the mission. I don't see many here with the skill level I would need on this mission. A lot of you need to be retrained or strengthen you weaknesses. I will be working with a lot of you when I get back. Hopefully during your time here you find it enjoyable. Dismissed." Everyone left the room except me, Jane, Alec, and Bella

I was in shock on the level of respect she earned in her short time in here. She was compassionate but strong in her leadership. I was in awe. I walked up to her. "Bella is there a chance I can talk to you for a minute?" She nodded and wave off Jane and Alec, as soon as they left she turn to me wait for me to continue. "I am going to get us a shot I want to take this one day at a time and see where this takes us, and I also want to accompany you to Seattle and gathering information…if that is ok with you darlin'."

She was silence at first think over what I said then took a deep unneeded breath, "Thank you for giving us a chance and letting me know. As for the mission…yes you can accompany me. You may help me out in the long run with Maria, but we are leaving at 5 AM meet us in reception area. You should have supplies in your room pack a light for we are not sure how long this mission is for us. I will inform Aro on you request. You should also hunt before we go you will need your strength." She leaned into me and kissed my cheek. "See you tomorrow morning Jasper." She turned and walked away. When she kissed my cheek it still tingled. For the first time in a long time I was looking forward to tomorrow…


	6. Packing & Heading Out

AN: Thank you to SkylerBlack, heathermea, Jaspersgurl22, Daphinora, ellaryne, twilight1alice, lovelivelifehope14, cosmoGirl666, LordXeenTheGreat, twimama77, LauRawrCait, and sm1982 for reviewing, and thank you to all those who added my story to your alerts and favorites. I am trying to write this story as fast as I can for everyone. I am doing this without a Beta reader. I am willing to take suggestion if you think it needs something. I will try and add it in the next chapter. Thank you for reading my work and your support. I also want to Thank Daphinora for helping me with posting the new chapters without you making that suggestion I would still be waiting to post the last Chapter 5 and Chapter 3 for my other story Changing of the Heart when the editing page was down.

**~*Disclaimer: I Don't own anything related to Twilight. I can only dream that one day I can be as good as SM. *~**

Summary: Bella has a few secret. She is the daughter of Vladimir, half-sister of Jane and Alec, and a hybrid. Set in NM when they are going to be in front of the three Volturi Brothers.

**AN: WARNING there is cursing in the chapter, and some fluffy moments. Also to let everyone know RATING has been changed to M. There is more cursing then then a T rating is accounted for, and I since I am going to ****try**** in later chapter to further their relationship.**

**Previously:**

_She was silence at first think over what I said then took a deep unneeded breath, "Thank you for giving us a chance and letting me know. As for the mission…yes you can accompany me. You may help me out in the long run with Maria, but we are leaving at 5 AM meet us in reception area. You should have supplies in your room pack a light for we are not sure how long this mission is for us. I will inform Aro on you request. You should also hunt before we go you will need your strength." She leaned into me and kissed my cheek. "See you tomorrow morning Jasper." She turned and walked away. When she kissed my cheek it still tingled. For the first time in a long time I was looking forward to tomorrow…_

* * *

**JPOV**

I left the training room heading back to my room to pack, when I overheard Edward and Alice.

"I can't believe we are supposed to serve the Volturi for a century. We have to figure out a way to get away from here." exclaimed Alice.

"It may be easier to do when Bella isn't here! She is blocking me and you. You can't see anything right now, but your gift should come back. I when we were watch the mock fight I was a little terrified of Bella. I don't know how we ever thought we could rule the Vampire world. We wouldn't stand a chance." said Edward.

So Edward and Alice are planning to try and escape. I stopped listen and continued on to my room to pack.

'Hmm, I wonder if I should tell Bella or if she already knows.' I thought

'_I already know Jasper, but thank you for thinking about informing me._' I heard in my head causing me to jump about a foot in the air.

'Jeez if my heart was still beating I think I would have had a heart attack.' I thought

I heard giggling then, '_Sorry Jasper I didn't mean to scare you. I've been listening into that wing just in case they started thinking that way. Which it is a good thing I was_.' said Bella.

'It's alright darlin' I just wasn't expecting hearing you in my head.' I thought to her.

'_Well I am telepathic. I told Aro about their escape plan he is assigning Demetri and Felix to them since they aren't going on the mission, and to let you know if you haven't figured out I am block you from Eddie. I already seen what they plan and showed Demetri and Felix so they can stop them._' Bella told me.

'Since you can see the future do you know what is going to happen on the mission?' I asked her

'_I could but I don't like depending on my vision. I rather let it happen then know what will happen. I have my seer gift set up to only let me have a vision if me, or my guard with me, is in immediate danger. I love be spontaneous in life._' Bella inform me.

'Well darlin' that is good to know, I am glad you won't abuse your gift, and I will agree with you on being spontaneous in life.' I thought smiling.

'_Well I will let you get back to packing and I will talk to you later._' She told me.

'Thanks Darlin'' I thought to her.

I followed Bella's advice I packed light only 2 change of clothes, and then I went for a hunt. I ran a good 10 miles into the forest. Once I got out there I sat on a rock and started to think. I was just unsure what I should hunt. I could hunt animals and not have to worry about the emotional turmoil from killing them, but I know my gift and strength isn't optimal. And if I hunt humans I will be at my best, but there is a chance I will start to lose my humanity again, and it nearly killed me the emotions I got from the victim.

I was constantly bounce back and forth with the pros and cons between Human and Animal blood. I didn't realize I been sit in the forest on a rock outside of Volterra trying to figure it out until Bella walked up and tossed me a few bag of Human blood, then sat down next to me.

"Human blood for strength on the mission you'll need it. I have a bag packed with more for you. You don't have to worry about emotions from a bag, and you don't have to worry no humans were killed in getting that blood." Bella said with a smile tugging at her lips.

I laughed at what she said then I said once I could, "why thank you darlin'. I appreciate it." I was glad she was considerate of me.

I leaned over and gentle kissed her. She put her hands in my hair, and then she ran her tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I obliged letting her deepen the kiss. As our tongue met we both moan at the electrical sensation. It was utterly the most amazing feeling I have ever felt. I didn't want to ever stop, but this is too fast. I hardly know this woman in front of me. I reluctantly pulled away. I panted, "This is too fast. Don't get me wrong it was-" I was interrupted.

"Amazing, but you don't have to explain. I understand and agree with you. We need time to get to know each other." She said as I nodded. She looked at the blood bag, "You should drink up. If and when we run out I will help you on hunting." I looked at her about to ask her how but she beat me to it, "I am an empathic shield. I will block the emotions and I won't let you lose you humanity."

I smiled at her, then took one of the blood bags and drank. I moaned when the blood hit my throat. It was ambrosia compare to animal blood. Once I finished other bags I turned to her and said, "Thank you for helping me. I hope we get to know each other on the mission."

She smiled at me, "Me too. But let's get inside or we are going to be late. There is a chance Jane and Alec are waiting for us already." We both stood up and I held her hand as we ran back.

**BPOV**

Jeez this man accent will be the death of me. I had reminded myself to take it slow a lot through that conversation, but when he kissed me I swear I was on cloud nine. I honestly never wanted to stop, and I could feel he felt the same, but I would have to agree with him too fast, as I told him.

When we were about 5 miles out I connected to Alec and Jane.

(Bella, _Jane, _Alec)

'Are you two ready?'

'_Yes_' they both thought in unison.

'Could you two get mine and Jaspers bags and get Volturi cloak for Jasper?'

'_Yes, I will get your bags and a cloak for Jasper._'

'And I will get Jasper bag, and meet you up front.'

'Very good, thank you, and see you in a few minutes.'

I turned to Jasper and said, "The twins will have our stuff when get there. I am also going to ask that you wear a Volturi cloak while we are on Volturi business. I am in no way forcing you to join. It will just make it easier." I knew I had packed two extra for Peter and Char. Since they said they would be joining us later. I have a gut feeling it will be during the mission, just not sure which part. I saw him nodded at me.

When we arrived sure enough Jane and Alec was waiting for us with our stuff. Jasper put on the cloak, and then we gathered everything and headed out to the 2005 Ford Escalade. We started to head towards Florence Airport. After an hour and a half we were at the airport going to our private jet. I called last night to have it prepared to leave at 6 AM.

Once we were in the air, Jasper turned to me and asked, "So how are we going to do this? I would like to get to know the real you not some act you put up. When you were with us was any of that really you or just an act?"

I sat there and thought about the time I was with the Cullens, and then said, "Most of it was an act. I am not as docile as I was with you all, but I am still a kind, compassionate, and forgiving person when I need to be. This is my Job and I know I can never be a push over as I was when I first met you all. I am a hybrid so not a lot of vampires see me as a threat, and when I was younger I was shunned a lot. No one except the Volturi has seen me as a powerful creature. In a way it is a great advantage, and word never gotten out about me. I usually don't like an audience to see my work, so you are lucky to be joining me on this mission. The main reason Jane and Alec are join me is because the brother just got me back and don't want me to run off again, but you two do know once the first part of the mission is over you are heading back, right?" They nodded their heads, "Good. And as to get to know each other, I suggest we could always play 20 questions, are you ok with that?"

He chuckled, "Yeah I am ok with that. So I will ask the first question we both answer it then you ask the next." I nodded, "What is your favorite color?"

"Hmm I don't have just one so brown, green, and purple." I said.

"I am the same Blue and green for me." he said.

"What are your hobbies?" I asked.

"My hobbies are playing guitar, reading, correcting Civil War history books, and going on walks."

"Mine are reading and going on walks. I usually don't have much time for anything else." I told him.

"What type of music do you like?" he asked.

"Oh jeez, honestly all types, being alive as long as I have, I have heard it all. There are some songs I like and some I don't." I said.

"Yeah I know what you are sayin' there, but my favorites are bluegrass and Country. I like being reminded of my roots." He said with his southern accent showing again.

"Why don't you talk with your accent all the time?" I asked.

"Alice didn't like it. And I am supposed to be Rose's twin in school." He told me.

"I think you shouldn't let anyone dictate who you are and that is what Alice was doing to you, but with Rosalie I understand." I said to him

"Well darlin', I will start using my accent more, and go back to being myself more." He said. I grinned at him.

We continued the 20 questions until we landed in Seattle airport. It felt nice to get to know him for him. And I know he was a little more relaxed getting to know me.

"Ok let's go find and lure Victoria and her army out." I told Jane, Alec, and Jasper as we got off the plane…

* * *

**AN: I got a Beta Reader now just haven't heard back from her. So head up the Chapters from all my stories will be updated once I get everything back. So bear with me on the unedited chapter here. And to let all you know I am having a banner made for this story and will post it as soon as I have it. So Thank you Christag banners.**


End file.
